Kylo Ren and Rey: The island
by lioba.bishop
Summary: What would have happened if Luke had not interrupted Rey and Kylo during their force connection in the small stone hut. One Shot of Reylo.


Kylo Ren and Rey: The Island

 _Disclaimer: All rights to Star Wars belong to Disney._

Rey looked at him and exhaled. She reached out her hand. Would he open up to her? Would he take her by the hand? She saw him take off his gloves and reveal his long, thin fingers. Slowly he lifted his hand to meet hers. She looked into his eyes and was consumed by their intensity. The force connection enabled her to see even the tiniest golden speckles on his brownish green eyes. The lashes framing his eyes were long and thick. Shortly before their hands met, Rey started shaking. She was overwhelmed by her conflicting emotions. Why did she feel like she could trust this man – a man she had seen kill his own father, her friend. She did not know why but his presence made her feel like a part of her had been missing and now that he was there, she was complete. Those meaningfull eyes gave all the long and lonely nights on Jakku a purpose. Her whole life had been leading her to this man. And after one last moment, their hands touched.

Warmth spread through Rey. It was like a warm cup of tea, a blanket on a cold day and a burning fire all at once. Her ears rang with laughter and she could see Kylo's face change. He wore a white shirt and he was smiling. A smile that illuminated his entire face and revealed a dimple on his chin. She felt peace and freedom and Ben Solo was next to her, protecting what she held most dear. Slowly the vision faded but Rey was not left feeling empty but rather fullfilled and when she opened her eyes, there was Ben. He looked at her with an astonished expression on his face. „Rey." he whispered. „I know." she answered, without needing any explanation. She had never felt closer to anyone ever before. Ben came nearer and he lifted his other hand to touch her cheek. His touch was so light, she could barely feel it and it made her feel valuable, cared for, protected. Instinctively, Rey leaned in and inhaled. She breathed in a scent that reminded her of the woods she had briefly been in. A scent of life and nature. Ben mirrored her motion and they sat there, Rey's face barely touching the spot where Ben's neck turned into his shoulder and the other way around.

Several moments they remained in that position and it was like Rey's thoughts had been wiped clear. There were no worries, no history, no threats – she felt safe. Ben pulled back to look at her and when he did, Rey burried her hand in his black hair. To her it looked like a dark halo framing his face. His hair felt soft and clean. She used her grasp to pull his face towards her. Ben remained that way for a couple of heartbeats. He just looked into Rey's eyes and with his thumb he traced the outline of her lips. After what felt like an eternity, their lips met. Rey felt his soft lips touch hers with the same hesitation and care and she let her body take over. She pulled him closer to her and the small spark turned into a raging fire. Her heart beat unrhytmically fast and she let her hands wander over his broad chest. She felt the coars fabric underneath her fingertips and she hesitated for a moment when her hand hit his belt. She was suddendly overwhelmed by his closeness. Ben seemed to sense her hesitation and he deeply looked her into the eyes „Don't be afraid, I feel it too." And with that he opened his belt and his shirt fell open. Rey saw the pale skin underneath and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. It fell down and revealed his upper body. Rey took in his broad chest and strong arms and another wave of warmth and security rolled over her. Ben seized her and embraced her. The heat radiating from his skin surrounded Rey and made her feel dizzy. „I just want someone to stand by my side through all of this." she whispered. Ben looked at her and the corners of his mouth pulled up. He pushed a loose strand of Rey's hair behind her ear and said in an earnest tone „I can help you, together we can take them all, we can do this, we'll make everything new." A small reliefed laugh bubbled up in Rey's chest and she let it out. Ben looked at her and smiled. „What?" „I am just so happy." This time Ben was not hesitant, his lips met Rey's and they let their feelings take over.

 _I hope you enjoyed that One Shot, I might do another with Rey pregnant, so stay tuned. I love to read your reviews, so feel free to leave one. May the force be with you!_


End file.
